MLP Fan-Fic The Rose Colored Rainbow
by Death Star 813
Summary: Rainbow Dash is helping Twilight Sparkle learn how to fly just as good as she does. When she lies her way to go back home, something happens that changes her life forever, and changes her.
1. Chapter 1

MLP Fan-Fic "The Rose Colored Rainbow"

"Please, as if! What do you know about flying anyway? You just got wings!" Rainbow Dash yells, becoming frustrated with Twilight.

"Well I know that your wings aren't supposed to bend backwards, much like yours Dash." Twilight mocks, looking at Rainbow Dash's broken wing.

"Well, what if I wanted to break it? Maybe I just needed a break from having to clean it all the time."

"Yes, you would do that, wouldn't you?" Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight, making her flinch with a shiver of fear running down her spine.

"Do you want my help, or not?"

"I'll, I'll take your help."

"Good. Now, there are two easy steps to flying." She leads Twilight to the edge of a cliff. "You spread you wings, and-" she pushes her off the cliff, "jump." Rainbow Dash stares at the ground for a minute, and then sees a flash of purple light in front of her eyes. Twilight turns, and lands next to her softly on all fours.

"I, I did it. I did it!" Twilight screams in delight, jumping around. "Oh Rainbow, thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"Stop, hugging me, so tightly would be good." She struggles to reply.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." Twilight let's go, letting Rainbow Dash breath.

"Anyway, I'm going to go help Fluttershy with her animals, you keep practicing though." And she flies off before Twilight can answer, keeping her balance in the air with the one good wing she has. She has had so many injuries to her wings, she found out and remembered how to fly with just one good one. She rests at her door in the front of her house, and forces herself to open it. "I can't believe I just lied to Twilight." She mutters to herself. She looks at a painting of a rainbow. Memories begin to flash before her like the jr. flight school, the time she got her cutie mark, her parents... tears fill her eyes. She hears knocking at the door. "Come in." She says, depressed.

"Um, hello? Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asks, bowing her head like always while walking in. "Oh, hi Rainbow. Are You ok?" Rainbow Dash sits there for a minute, ignoring Fluttershy. "Well, I brought you some things from the store. I figured you needed some of it since you haven't-"

"Do you sometimes feel like you don't matter?" Rainbow Dash asks, interupting Fluttershy and catching her by surprise. She is still staring at the picture.

"Well, yes, but I know deep down that I am cared about."

"But, what if you know your not? You know that your life is pointless, it's just, a waste of time?" She looks Fluttershy in the eye. "What then?"

"Dashie, I hope your not implying anything here. Your loved by so many, looked up to by everypony, and respected through-out Equestria. What would make you think all of this?" They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, then Rainbow Dash looks back at the picture of the rainbow.

"I don't know. It's been a difficult past year Flutters. I've had so many changes, and some of them were not for the better. I just, I sometimes wonder, why me? You know what I mean, just, why am I like this? I always try my best, but even then it's not always up to par."

"No Rainbow, it's not up to your par. You expect too much from yourself, you need to realize that your the best of the best, that you make the goals of any other who wants to be like you." Rainbow Dash looks back over at her, and Fluttershy can see the tears forming. "You also need to realize that you are just one Pegasus. Sure you might not be happy with it, but so many are. Look at Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash let's out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I know about her. She adores me." Rainbow begins chocking up.

"No, she loves you. She is your biggest fan, and she is just a filly. Your not a waste Rainbow, trust me. I have to go now, Angel needs more food and I need to buy him some things. I'll talk to you later, goodbye." Fluttershy flies out of the house unusually fast. The house shakes a bit from Fluttershy's slight wind gust.

"Bye Fluttershy! And thank you." Fluttershy is too far away to hear her say thank you, but Rainbow Dash said it, it's god enough for her. She gets up, and walks over to her bed room. She trips on the rainbow painting which fell from the small gust of wind, and she feels a sharp, quick pain in her back left hoof. She looks at it, It's bleeding heavily, she cut it on a metal corner pice that was incorrectly put into place. She hobbles to get up, uses her one good wing for a boost to run to the medicine cabinet, and takes out some gauze tape. She wraps it around her foot, and begins to loose balance. Her vision Is going black, yet she tries to finish wrapping her hoof. She finishes, breaths out, and falls over.

15 days later

"I don't think she'll wake up Fluttershy."

"No, please, don't do this, please, just give it one more day."

"Fluttershy, ya said that the seventh day of her being here. I don't think it's fair to keep her like this for this long. If she isn't ready to wake up, then we shouldn't let her wake up."

"But, but I, o-one more day."

"Fine. Until this time tomorrow. But if she ain't awake by then, we are pulling the plug Fluttershy."

"Ok, thank you Applejack."

"Your welcome." Applejack walks out of the room, trying to look as optimistic as possible.

"Oh Dashie, why did this happen to you? It's not fair, it just isn't fair." Fluttershy stares at Rainbow Dash. Just the thought of not having her there is too much. All of the times they shared, like when Fluttershy helped Rainbow Dash find her pet Turtle, Tank, or when she did her best cheering for her at the best young flyers competition, and even the times they just sat around doing nothing. Fluttershy begins to tear up, her mind racing, and her eyes still locked firmly on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly open.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash weakly asks.

"Dashie!" Fluttershy hugs her very tightly, but she can still breathe. "I thought, we thought you were dead."

"I, I thought I was too. I could have sworn that I was back home with my parents, and my pets, and you were all saying goodbye to me. I thought that was real." Rainbow Dash sits there, still hugging Fluttershy. She catches a glimpse of her own hoof. "Um, what happened to my hoof? Why is it grey?"

"Oh." Fluttershy let's go. "Um, it's a long story, but, here you go." Fluttershy hands off a mirror in her mouth. Rainbow Dash takes it, and looks at herself.

"I..." She is speechless.

"I'm sorry Dashie, it was the only way to save you, or at least the only possible way for you to stay alive long enough for your body to rejuvenate itself. You see, you lost so much blood that you were about dead, and none of us have your blood type so we couldn't donate. The Dr. figured out that if we took the pigments that make up your coloring though, and put the into your vains, they would turn into blood cells. So now, your like this."

"I, I won't have anymore color, ever?" Rainbow Dash asks, scared.

"Um, n-no." Fluttershy stutters. Rainbow Dash continues staring into the mirror. The reflection is of a grey Pegasus. The only color is in the Rose eyes. Her skin is all grey, with her mane all sorts of light and dark grey coloring. "I'll, I'll leave you to getting used to this. I'm sorry Dashie, but it was the only way to save you." Fluttershy leaves, and closes the door behind her. Rainbow Dash is left staring at her new self. Her eyes seem like they have a new coloring, but it's the same. Her mane is multiple types of grey.

"Ms. Dash? It's time for you to leave." A nurse says, walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks, nearly talking in a whisper.

"Your records have been cleared. There is nothing wrong with you that requires the Emergency Room. You may go home." She leaves the room. Rainbow Dash gets on all four legs, and flies out of the hospital, heading back to her own home. Her wing must have been fixed while she was out.

"Hey! Look! A new Pegasus. Come on guys."

"Just keep flying, just keep flying, just keep flying." Rainbow Dash tells herself, hearing the colts behind her.

"Wait up!" The three colts fly as sat as they can, but they can't keep up with Rainbow Dash. "Forget it guys, we will catch that Pegasus later." Rainbow Dash reaches her house.

"Finally." She opens the door.

"Hi Rainbow Da-"

"Oh no." She mutters to herself.

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey Scootaloo." Rainbow Das says, feeling herself blush. Even her blushing is dark grey. "How did you get up here?"

"Fluttershy lifted me up here... but what happened to you?"

"It's a long story kid."

"But your color, it's gone. All of it except for your eyes."

"I'm aware. I'm sorry you have to see me like this Scoots, I'm always going to look like this." Rainbow Dash looks down, and sits, avoiding eye contact with Scootaloo.

"Listen, Rainbow Dash, I don't care, and I bet not many ponies do care, about how you look. Your the fastest in all of Equestria and a great friend. Don't worry about what people think of you on the outside, it's on the inside that truly maters. May you bring me to Applejack's now? I forgot she is-"

"Yea, ok, sure." Rainbow Dash say quickly. Before Scootaloo can respond, she picks her up, and flies as fast as she can to Applejack's, leaving behind a streak of light to dark greys. She hears voices in her head, and keeps flying faster and faster.

"Um, Rainbow, you might want to slow down." In Rainbow Dash's mind, Scootaloo said go faster. So she's does. "Rainbow? Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Slow down!" They come to a fast deceleration, and they reach Applejack's house.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yells. Rainbow Dash drops off Scootaloo, and goes to fly away. She feels something pulling on her tail. "Oh no you don't, your staying here for a minute." Applejack says through her teeth, struggling to keep Rainbow Dash from flying away. She flips her head, and smacks Rainbow Dash against the ground. She backs up, and Applejack can see the fear in her eyes. "RD, It's me, Applejack, there is no need to be scared." Rainbow Dash keeps backing up, and she bumps into the barn. She jumps, but stays where she is. Applejack walks closer, and Rainbow Dash cowers. She shuts her eyes, and curls up into a ball. "Rainbow, please don't be scared. Come on into the house, let's get you fixed up here." Reluctantly, Rainbow Dash slowly gets up and follows Applejack into her house.

"Hey Scootaloo, what's going on with Rainbow Dash? She has never acted like this before." Applebloom asks.

"I honestly have no idea. She kept flying faster and faster when we were coming here."

"But what happened to her coloring?"

"I don't know. She didn't explain it to me, and she didn't have a real reason not to. I don't know Applebloom. Come on, let's go do some more crusading with SweetieBelle." The head off to meet up with SweetieBelle.

"Ugh. Rainbow get out from under the blanket. There is no reason for you to be like this, your being ridiculous."

"I deserve this I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this." Rainbow Dash Keeps saying this for two minutes.

"Rainbow Dash! Firstly, you don't deserve what happened to you. Secondly, count your blessings. Your alive because of Fluttershy's quick thinking, so be grateful. If she didn't find you in your house, no pony knows what could have happened." There is an awkward silence. "Listen sugarcube, I know this isn't easy for you, but you have to keep your head up. Your alive. Wait, I think I know just the pony you can talk to."

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asks, almost scared.

"Big Macintosh?"

"Yes sis?" Big Mac asks, walking in the room from the kitchen.

"May you go and bring Ms. Hooves over?"

"Eeyup."

"Thanks big bro. Come on RD, let's go see Fluttershy, I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable with all of those animals she has surrounding you. Then after, we can come back and talk with Ms. Hooves."

"O, ok." Applejack and Rainbow Dash head out to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey! Applejack!"

"Oh. Hey Lyra, how are you?" Applejack asks. They are just off the road that leads straight to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Good. Hey, who is this?"

"Lyra, it's me, Rainbow Dash." Lyra's eyes become small.

"Your, your Rainbow Dash. But, your grey. Rainbow Dash isn't grey, she's teal. But, but your not..." She walks away, talking to herself. Rainbow Dash looks down, realizing that not many ponies are going to recognize her.

"Come on, let's get to Fluttershy's." They get to her cottage after five minutes of an awkward silent walk. Applejack walks up to the door. The lights are off through the window, and the animals are outside. "Fluttershy? Ya home?" No response. "She must be tending to the animals outside somewhere. Sorry RD. You could stay with me if you'd like."

"It's ok Applejack, thank you for trying to help. I think I'll just go to my house and sleep this off. Maybe I can get used to this." She forces a dale smile.

"Ok RD, if you think so." After that, Rainbow Dash flies back home. "I hope she knows what she is doing."

"Stupid. I can't be the only one with an issue like this." Rainbow Dash begins talking to herself as she walks through her house. "No, no I am not the only one. Maybe it's a matter actually getting hurt. What if others want to be like this? Then I'm just being selfish. Could I give them this power? To be grey with Rose eyes? How would that work though? Could I make a machine like that? How would I do it and not get caught though? I guess I could buy something to make them forget everything." She looks to her left. There is an empty space where a bed was originally supposed to go, but after an issue with the wood, the space in her house was never filled. An evil smile grows on her face. "I know just how to do this."


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, hello? Is anypony there?" Fluttershy walks into the room after hearing some sounds from her bed. It is eleven at night. "Hello?"

"Hello, F-Fluttershy."

"Who's there?" She begins shaking out of fright. It is quiet.

"Fluttershy."

"Please, who is this?"

"Hello, Flutters." Rainbow Dash pops her head in front of Fluttershy's. She has blood streaming down her light-grey face, her eyes are small and wall eyed, and she has a huge smile that shows blood-stained teeth.

"AHHH!"

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, don't scream, it will be ok." Rainbow Dash takes her hoof and runs it down Fluttershy's cheek. Blood from her hoof leaves a trail on her face. Fluttershy's eyes are small, and she is breathing heavily. "It will all be over soon." She punches Fluttershy, knocking her out. "It'll all be over soon."

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy wakes up, weak and helpless.

"Ah, your awake. Good."

"Dashie? What's going on?" She gets up, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"You will see. Step on this real quick please." With a small amount of consideration, Futtershy steps on the metal square. "Now this will sting for only a second." The square falls from the house, and Fluttershy falls with it. There is silence. Rainbow Dash places another square into the hole, and continues her day like normal.

15 days later

"Hey RD?!" Applejack yells up to the house.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash asks, covered in dust as she was cleaning her house.

"Have you seen Fluttershy? Nopony has seen her for nearly two and a half weeks now."

"Um, no, check her house again, I'll check the middle of Ponyville."

"Alright." Applejack runs off to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash walks back into her house, and removes the square she put there fifteen days ago. She glides down the hole, and looks at the machine. She sits her hooves in the top of it, and pulls out Fluttershy who is unconscious. She holds Fluttershy, and flies her back to her cottage before Applejack arrives looking for Fluttershy. She places her in her bed, and flies behind the house.

"Fluttershy?! Are you in there?!" Applejack bucks down the door, too worried about her friend to care about breaking and entering, destruction of property, or any sort of criminal offense. She runs up too Fluttershy's bedroom, and finds a lump under the blanket. "Fluttershy?" She slowly pulls off the blanket. Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes.

"A-Applejack? Is that you?"

"...Fluttershy?" She is nearly speechless.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Applejack is silent, and just continues staring. Fluttershy looks at herself. "Oh, what, how did I, but when-"

"Applejack? Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash calls upstairs.

"We're up here RD!" Applejack yells back down. Rainbow Dash flies up, and sees Fluttershy. She smiles, it worked, but then pretends to be surprised.

"Fluttershy? What happened?"

"I, I don't know. I can't remember other than seeing you in the hospital Dashie. Then I wake up here in my bed. But, what happened?" Applejack pulls over a mirror. Fluttershy gasps. She is grey. All grey. Her skin is a light grey, but her mane and tail are even lighter. Then she sees the most frightening part of herself, her eyes are rose colored. She has nothing to say. She begins to shake, scared and helpless. Applejack picks up Angel and hands him to her, trying to give her comfort. She holds him close, trying to feel some sort of safety. Applejack looks at RD, and points at the door with her head. The two friends leave Fluttershy, letting her be alone for a while. They close the door leading outside, and walk along the road.

"RD, I can't believe this. She looks like a clone of you. You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Of course not! I don't understand it either, maybe it's a sickness? Some sort of bug that gets into your blood." She tries to divert the conversation away from herself.

"Maybe. Just keep an eye on anypony who is acting odd, perhaps there are some warnings as to when or who the sickness will hit." Applejack trails off, thinking to herself.

"Ok. I'm going home, get me when you need me." Rainbow Dash flies off to her house, too fast for Applejack to reply. Applejack looks at her fly away, and continues walking to her house.

"I can't believe it worked." Rainbow Dash says, walking into her house. "I can do this to anypony and not get caught. I'm free to get away with this. Now I just need to bless others with this gift."

"You, did that?" Twilight walks in, hearing Rainbow Dash talk to herself.

"What? Did what?"

"You made Fluttershy look like you?"

"How did you know that happened to her? You weren't even there."

"Rarity told me and I went to see her. I came up here to ask if you knew anything but, I guess you really did do it." Rainbow Dash doesn't know how to react. She stares at Twilight, trying to think of the best solution. It then comes to her.

"Ok, you got me. I did it. Go ahead and fly down this hole, I'll follow and you can report this to the police. It's where I keep all of my quills and paper. Here, I'll even show you it's fine." She flies down the hole, and flies back up with a torn paper in her hoof. "See?"

"Ok, fine." Twilight flies down the hole, and Rainbow Dash presses a button on her wall. The floor closes, and Twilight begins screaming. About a minute goes by until it becomes silent.

"Finally, peace." Rainbow Dash lies down, and falls asleep, happy with what she has accomplished.

"Angel, oh Angel, why would this happen to me?" Fluttershy sits on her bed, still hugging Angel, and still crying. "All my life I have wanted to be like her, but not in this way. Oh Angel."

"Fluttershy?"

"H-hello?" Fluttershy stares at her door, scared.

"Fluttershy, may I come in?"

"Yes." The door opens, it's Scootaloo.

"Hey Fluttershy. Have you seen Ra-" She cuts herself off, looking at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? You look just like Rainbow Dash."

"I know. I don't know why, or how, but I do." She looks down at Angel who is furiously trying to pull himself free of her grip. She let's go, and he runs down stairs. "Sorry Angel." She says quietly.

"Well, do you know have any idea?"

"No." She begins crying even more.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll figure out why this happened. I promise." Scootaloo runs out of the house. Fluttershy watches her run to Applejack's through the window with tears in her eyes.

"Please, hurry."


End file.
